The Cruise
by MitsuruGirl
Summary: Mahiru and the gang win a month long cruise.Mitsuru thinks he wont like it. Then a new allaiance appears with roots to the past.Plz read and review.New post.yay!
1. The big News

Ch.1 The Big News

A/N: Well……..I am on a typing frenzy! I just wrote chapter 1 of Son of Mine and I think it was great. If you like this than you should read my other story…not the Inu-Yasha one. I think I am done with that one. Enjoy, and this time I'll try to stay on character personalities. Read, Review, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I do not want to write this damn ting!

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo00o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ch. 1

"We need to get…." Akira pointed to many different things at once making Mahiru confused. "Slow down Akira. I'm not as fast as you are." Mahiru smiled at him as he went slower this time.

"You got that right." an angry Mitsuru said plainly. "Shut up, Mitsuru. What do you know." Nozomu said

Mahiru and the gang were shopping to stock up on food seeing as everyone ate everything so fast. As they went up to the counter, Mitsuru looked distant but still followed trapped in his thoughts.

'How come you always insult her like that? You know you like her…' his mind said to him 'no matter what you do you can never forgive yourself for all the hurt you cause her. The more you deny yourself the more it will hurt both you and her. The only way you can clear things up is to say sorry.'

'What the hell do you know! I can act how I want! I don't have to listen to you, you asshole of a conscience!' Mitsuru yelled back at himself.

'You **DO **know I am you of course you asshole of a person!' his mind laughed at him knowing that he had one this battle.

'Fine!' Mitsuru said out loud accidentally. "Who needs you anyways!" that earned him a couple of stares. He turned a bright shade of red. "it's okay folks…he with me…He's from…uhhhh the mental ward!" Then the people went back to their business.

"What the hell Nozomu!" Mitsuru yelled angrily. No one tells him he's from the mental ward!

"Hey, Nozomu! Help me pay for this will ya!" Mahiru yelled. Nozomu quickly left the tengu with a blank look on his face to help pay for the groceries.

"For every total of over 1000 yen, you will get to pick a ball out of this box and the person who gets the blue ball wins! Our grand prize is a cruise for four along the Pacific Ocean! Good luck!" the cashier lady said to Mahiru. Nozomu and Akira were getting excited. 'that's the last thing I can have.' she thought to herself. Then, an idea popped into her head! What if she could get Mitsuru to get the ball in the box. It would be the perfect chance for her to actually touch him and shed some good luck on him. He might not like it …but she would.

"Mitsuru! Get over here! Now!" Mitsuru quickly snapped back into reality and quickly went over to her. "What do you want woman?" he said in frustration.

"Can you get the ball for me? I think you should participate a little more." Mahiru said with the cutest look she could muster up. Akira and Nozomu looked at her strangely and new where she was going. "Please……….."

"Fine. Anything to get you off my back." Mitsuru said about to put his hand in the box. "Wait! Let me send you some luck." Mahiru took Mitsuru's other hand watching his face turn crimson as he put his hand in the box. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment no matter how much he resented the thought that he might actually like her. He reached down, down, down until he felt the balls. He searched around for a bit until he felt he found the right one.

With his eyes still closed he picked it up careful not to drop it and opened his eyes. Before he even looked at the ball, everyone was staring at him in shock. "What?" he asked. Then he saw it. He had picked up the blue ball! Mitsuru's jaw dropped. He felt like giving Mahiru a hug but quickly brushed that thought off. But he had to repay her some way or another. Sooooo……..he put up his hand and gave her a high five. What a great way to say thank-you, don't you think?

Nozomu and Akira just sweat dropped. They thought he would at least give her a hug to thank her for winning them that trip. But noooo, he had to be stubborn and just give her a high five. Talk about cheap. Everyone could see through his rough tough mask except for him. Stupid, stupid Mitsuru.

Everyone huddled up pushing the two together. They would've enjoyed it if everyone wasn't looking at them. The strange group of what looked like a foreigner, a high school student, a guy with lots of piercing and a maniac with aqua green hair. They all pulled away quickly. The cashier lady said "Congratulations! Come back tomorrow and you can pick up the tickets. And for an added prize…you don't have to pay for the groceries!" she yelled in their faces.

'that's good for me…I didn't have enough money anyways with that wolf around…' Nozomu thought happily. He thanked the lady and took the group home.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got home, Mahiru told everyone the great news and that someone would have to stay behind. Misoka volunteered even though Mitsuru was about to protest. He could see what Misoka was trying to do to him and Mahiru to like each other and so he wouldn't kill her, not like he planned to either though. He just needed to continue being the tough guy of the group. He pulled Misoka away from the rambling group of crazy teens.

"I know what you are trying to pull Misoka! But its not gonna work. I intend on staying as far away from that damn girl anyways!" Mitsuru yelled in a whisper in Misoka 's face.

"I am not pulling anything Mitsuru. I am simply doing some match making no matter how weird that sounds. I just feel that you are denying yourself. I know why you are afraid." Misoka stopped for a second.

'You are afraid to love.' he said enjoying every minute that the tengu was confused. Misoka was in his mind and had been all day for that fact.

"So it was you! You were in my mind you **STUPID** conscience! You mislead me to think I actually liked her!" he said pointing angrily at a happy Mahiru.

"But you do like her. I am just helping you realise that. You are stubborn and always so mad. I don't see what she sees in you." Misoka said shaking his head in disappointment.

"You mean…she actually…her…she." Mitsuru for once was at a loss for words.

"I have a feeling you'll enjoy this more than you think." Misoka said leaving a dumbfounded tengu to deal with his problems. When will he ever learn…

"Lets go pack everyone! I have a feeling we'll be out there for about a month or so!" Mahiru said excitedly. Everyone hurried upstairs to pack for the long cruise.

"You coming Mitsuru?" Mahiru asked politely holding out a hand. "Ya." he said as he took her hand and they went upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o00oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0

Sooooooo wat did u think? I am so proud of myself! I actually wrote 2 stories in 2 days! Please review and stay tuned!

Even if u don't like it --


	2. If Only Life was Simpler

The Cruise : Ch.2 Why can't life be Simple?

**A/N: I am so happy….2 reviews in two days and I thought that this story wouldn't be that good….I thank my reviewers and ask but 1 thing. Please don't just write one comment like cute or that was good. Please write something like what I can improve on and if I can make it longer or what you want to see in this story. But thank-you and I am gonna try to get my friends to read my story. I know long A/N but I just want to make some things clear. Plz read my other story. And don't expect another chapter till I get at least get3 more reviews. Plus I have soccer like 3 days a week plus Saturday. Oh and I made a slight change on the first chapter. Its all inclusive.**

**Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own it just like in chapter 1. Sheesh!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'I don't know what to bring. Maybe I should bring a summer dress in case it is really hot.' Mahiru thought looking trough her drawers and tearing up her room. She had been looking for the right clothes for about an hour now because she had to be prepared for anything. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. You never know what the elements might bring out.

She was just about done when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked tackling her suitcases trying, keyword trying to zip them up. Why can't they just magically close when you're done. Life would be **_SOOOOOOOO _** much easier that way.

"Nozomu." Thank goodness. She told him to come in and as he did, his eyes started bulging out like this OO at the site of the girls room. "Aren't girls supposed to be the neat ones?" he asked her still looking at the Disaster Zone. Mahiru blushed.

"Well girls must pack for everything. We're not like boys who just were the same thing for 3 days. Plus, we have to bring hair products, soap, lotion, face products……" she went on and on until she heard a thud on the floor. Nozomu had fallen asleep from hearing all the things a girl must bring with her. Especially a teenage girl.

She went into the washroom and found a bucket of cold water after her attempts had failed to try and wake him up. She came back and closed her eyes and threw the water where Nozomu **_had _**been sleeping. She opened one eye and saw an angry Mitsuru looking her straight in the eye. Realizing what she had done she quickly ran back to the washroom and got some towels.

"I am sooooooo sorry!" Mahiru said explaining to an angry Mitsuru what she had done while trying to dry him up. "Why would you be trying to explain to a boy of all things all you have to bring on a trip?" Mitsuru yelled taking the towel from Mahiru.

"I don't know…By the way, what was Nozomu trying to tell me before he fell asleep?" Mitsuru thought for a minute and then remembered why he had come in the first place. "He was gonna tell you that dinner was ready and now we're late!" he growled at her." "Oh." was all Mahiru could say as she followed him downstairs.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Everything is going according to plan sir."

"Excellent. Now that we have the girl at our fingertips, we should be able to achieve our plans."

"Yes sir. I will have her tomorrow for our 'cruise' that will be the last one she ever sees!"

The two started laughing manically when a man came in.

"What is it?"

"I am afraid I have uncovered some disturbing news sir. We have just found out that her friends are not who they seem. They are…they are…"

"Get on with it!"

"She is with the Moonlight Bandits!"

"Damn! We never thought about this! Keep finding out what their plan is and report back here!

"Yes sir!" the man walked out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o000000000000ooooooooooooooo000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000

Everyone was eating happily (except Mitsuru still grumbling about the water incident) when Mahiru said.

"You know the strangest thing happened! Before I came down here, I was just telling Nozomu about why I was still in my room when he came to get me. I was.." Before she could continue, everyone asked if they could be excused. Even Misoka the tolerant one. They got up and left her with some stupid excuse of having to go pack some more. Mahiru knew that it was all a lie, but at least she knew this would be something to remember for the rest of her life. Boy, was she right.

Mahiru got up and went upstairs after cleaning up her spot and everyone else's. She washed the dishes, made her lunch for tomorrow because of stupid school. She wished she could just sleep the day away and have pleasant dreams about what her future could hold for her. Why couldn't life be simple? That seemed to be her favourite question today.

'If life was simple, we have magic suitcases that zipped themselves up. If life was simple, she wouldn't have to go to school and just have all the knowledge at her fingertips. If life was simple….If life was simple… then, then maybe love could be too.' She found herself thinking theses very thoughts as she drifted to sleep that night. Just as she wished that life could be simpler, she found herself dreaming of how that would be.

_**Mahiru 's Dream**_

Mahiru was walking down dream road when she looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes! She was shielding her eyes from the sun and there it was. A suitcase was flying around in the sky! Now you don't see that everyday! Plus! It was zipping itself up!

She looked around for more strange things. She got her wish. 'Welcome to the Simpler World!' A sign said. 'Now I've seen everything.' Mahiru thought shaking her head. There was a big clock up ahead and it read '9:30 am Friday June 28.' "Oh my God! I am so totally late for school! I totally forgot!" she was about to start running when she felt an electric shock through her fingertips and head.

All of a sudden she could feel knowledge surging through her. All the knowledge of that days lesson! Now she knew she was dreaming. Suddenly, she heard someone or something approach her. She whipped around right into Mitsuru's chest. Mahiru fell backwards onto the cloudy ground. Luckily that cushioned her fall. Or so she thought. She felt a strong arm around her. Mitsuru pulled her up.

"Are you okay, Mahiru?"

Mahiru was shocked. "Excuse me…did you, Mitsuru just say my name?"

"Yeah. What would you expect? I _am _your boyfriend you know."

Now she had heard everything. Mitsuru, the boy who said he was going to kill her was now saying that he was her boyfriend! She had gone into shock. "Hello? Earth to Mahiru. Are you in there?" he said waving her hand in front of her face

Mahiru knocked back into reality. "Ya. I was just thinking."

"So…Where do you want to go today, Princess?" he asked her with his new nickname for her.

"Ummm… first this fantasy can't be real! You always said you would kill me! You never call me by my real name and I may be the princess but you never call me that!" Mitsuru was about to say something when she cut him off. "And I would like to go to a fancy restaurant." Mahiru said happily. 'Maybe love can be simple…'

"Ground or Air?" he asked her happy that she accepted his invitation.

"Air please."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

By now a crowd had gathered around Mahiru 's room. "What do you think she's talking about. Air Please?" Akira said starting to think that she was going insane. "I think she's been hanging around Mitsuru too much."

"And what's **_THAT _**supposed to mean!" Mitsuru said walking into the room where he heard commotion. Since his room was next to hers, he hadn't been able to sleep because she was talking in her sleep. "At least she's getting some sleep." Mitsuru said narrowing his eyes at her sleeping figure. She was drooling in her sleep and that was so nasty, especially for a girl.

Mahiru started shifting in her sleep and being tangled up in her covers finally fell down, off the bed and woke up. "What is everyone staring at?" she asked not realizing she had been talking in her sleep. Then, something dripped on her, no slid down like slime on her face. Everyone's face looked disgusted at her. She then realized that drool was slowly sliming down her face. She wiped it off as quick as she could and got up. She glanced at her clock and shut the door in everyone's face. "Sorry!" Mahiru yelled stripping of her PJ and getting on her school uniform.

She ran out of her door earning her a glare from Mitsuru. "And where the hell do you think you are going!"

"Where does it look I'm going? I going to school."

Mitsuru laughed. Seeing him laugh is rare so you better bring a camera.

"I don't suppose you have Saturday school do you?" He said still laughing. Nozomu rushed into the room with a camera. He took a picture of Mitsuru laughing.

"What the…." "Sorry Mitsuru. I just had to catch that! Thanks Mahiru." Nozomu said almost in tears from laughing.

Mahiru and Mitsuru both had blank expressions on their faces. The door opened. "Welcome home. It is now 9:32:28 am." the computerized voice said. Mahiru blushed.

Akira asked "Are you going to school today, Mahiru?" with a concerned look on his face. Mahiru looked at him and ran upstairs.

"Do you know what is up with her, Mitsuru?" he shook his head no. They both thought for a minute or two when she came back downstairs in a summer dress with flowers on it.

Mahiru scratched her head and said sorry for the scene before. She had thought that it was Friday. "I just went to pick up the tickets for the Cruise. We leave in a week!"

"That's great!" Mahiru said running and giving Akira a hug. Mitsuru just walked away annoyed. She never gave him any hugs.

'That's because you don't deserve any.' his mind said to him.

'What's that supposed to mean!' Mitsuru shot back at his mind.

'It means that you are never nice to her. You treat her like a piece of crap! You should know…you know how that feels.' Mitsuru had nothing to say.

Akira for a change wasn't the one being tackled and now he knew how it felt. It was **FUN**! Mahiru helped him up.

"That was fun! Can we do that again!" his tail wagging, "Why don't you go find Nozomu and play with him."

"Okay!" the childish werewolf ran off to find Nozomu. Nozomu wasn't gonna be a happy Nozomu anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So… What's bothering you?" Mahiru asked Mitsuru who was sitting at the bar alone. He was about to speak when a loud thud echoed through the house. "That's one thing he said.

"No really.." Mahiru said smiling

"I don't know. I didn't get much sleep last night and I am in a firkin rotten mood today."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mahiru said looking down at her feet. Mitsuru just got up and left her by her lonesome wandering what she had done to make him so mad at her. Then she found that one thought come into her head.

'If only life was simpler.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sooooooooo… what did you think of that chapter? A lot longer right! I am so proud of myself! Grins ( -- ) Please read the A/N at the beginning of each chapter. Who knows…you may just here your username. Thank you once again and if you could do me a big favour. Tell your friends about my story. Tell them to review because I need motivation for me to write more. I am so proud of myself for writing over 2030 words once again.**

**Read and review even if you don't like it. --**

**Mitsurugirl**


	3. Jealousy

Ch.3 The Torture Begins…

**A/N: Well people…I am happy that this story is doing well, review at every chapter! A thank -you goes out to:**

**Fallen Angel Mitsu: Keep trying to get your friends interested. Also, Thank-you for the review on my other story seeing as its not doing so well. I am going to change it from romance to humor just for that review.**

**SToLeKyOsPaNtS: Well…I already got all my motivation and I will keep writing because I have a busy schedule. Although I won't write till I get 10 reviews ok? I am glad you like cruise fics because the idea came to me right after I read the first volume about the dinner cruise.**

**Addicted to Manga: You've stated with me all the way and I am glad I am not the only busy player. I will stay with the story unlike my others.**

**I might change it from romance to humor so tell me what you think. I won't write such big A/N anymore because I just needed to get some things clear. Well read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Disclaimer: OK people…I don't own it and I hate all you lawsuit people for it!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was morning, day one before the big cruise. Everyone was happy except for the one we all know and love called Mitsuru. He was even more pissed than usual. Beep! Beep! Beep! Why do alarm clocks have to ring and ruin the day before they even start? That is one question that won't soon be answered.

Mitsuru smashed the alarm clock and watched it crumble to bits. A grin formed on his face as he watch the once alarm clock pieces fall to the ground. Well…at least he got to smash something right?

'Well I got to smash something, maybe today won't be so bad after all.' Mitsuru thought as his feet touched the cold floor. Why do floors have to ruin the day even more?

"Akira get off of me!" Nozomu yelled at the werewolf who tackled him the minute no, second he got up. "But its fun…" Akira complained. Mitsuru laughed to himself imagining Nozomu 's face. Even though they were his friends, they were stupid sometimes. Mitsuru walked downstairs and was actually early for something.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

**WHAT WAS MITSURU EARLY FOR? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE CRUISE. TILL THEN, TUNE IN.**

**JUST KIDDING…**

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0

It was Monday morning and Mahiru got up early for school as usual and ending up late anyways. Misoka had gone out to who knows where and Oboro had gone with her. It was the last week of school before summer break started for the high schoolers and it already began for elementary school students. This was pure torture for poor Mitsuru. All that laughing and smiling. Couples taking long walks on the beach. Damn, they disgusted him with their hand holding and talking about how much they loved each other. Ugh!

Mitsuru had to make himself a coffee which he wouldn't be able to resist to get all those thoughts out of his head. He opened the fridge and relised that Mahiru had forgotten her lunch…once again. Nozomu was in the shower and he usually dropped it off and Akira couldn't be trusted with food so he would have to drop it off himself.

He put on some clothes in no hurry. Just a black T- shirt that said Bite Me! And some black jean caprice. Nothing special. **(who where's a black t-shirt in 30 degrees weather? Apparently Mitsuru does.) **He got into the moonshine and didn't care if he didn't have a licence or not. He wasn't planning on speeding like Nozomu does anyway. That's where all the money gets lost. Soon he wouldn't even have a license. Mitsuru took his time making sure it took as long as possible. 15 minutes would soon turn into 45 minutes the way he was driving. At least he didn't get a ticket.

When he **_FINALLY _** Mahiru 's school, it was lunchtime. Perfect. All the students had gathered outside to enjoy the summer weather. Mahiru was talking to some guy with her friends pulling on his arm. Mitsuru was shocked. He didn't know she had guy friends! Now Mitsuru was jealous. He stomped over to where her and her friends were laughing. How could she not tell him that she had a boyfriend?

"Mahiru!" Mitsuru yelled still walking over to her and her new 'friend'.

"Hi Mitsuru. Want to meet my new friend? He's from CanCun!"

"I just came to give you your lunch because you forgot it again!"

"Olla! My name is Emilio!" the boy said holding out his hand to shake. Mitsuru just slapped it away, gave Mahiru her lunch and mumbled something under his breath which seemed like Why didn't she tell me?

"What's with him?" one of Mahiru 's friends asked. She just shrugged and started eating her lunch thankful that he had dropped it off. She forgot to eat breakfast that morning. She was secretly wondering why he was so pissed. Mahiru shrugged the thought off and laughed with Emilio some more. He was quiet, but funny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Mahiru got home, no one was there. "Hello?" 'Seems like no one is here…guess I have the place to myself. Mahiru went up to her room and almost had a heart attack.

"Mitsuru! What are you doing in here? You scared me half to death!"

"I'll be asking you the same thing, Mahiru." he said her name with venom.

"Well…I am here because I live here and where else would I be at 5:00?" she asked putting her stuff down on her bed sitting down next to Mitsuru.

"Aren't you going out with your ** Boyfriend, **Emilio! I saw you too! You were holding his hand and laughing with him. What the hell was that about huh?"

"Oh… Emilio is new to the school. Like I said before, he just moved here from Mexico. I was just showing him around."

"So why were you holding his hand and acting like he was your boyfriend then?" Mitsuru said narrowing his eyes at her.

"I was _pulling _on his hand because he wouldn't come when I was trying to bring him to the cafeteria. He was looking at a group of girls waving at him." Mahiru stopped for a second. "Were you jealous…" she said now narrowing her eyes at him.

Mitsuru blushed. He didn't know. Maybe if he had stayed a little longer instead of storming off he wouldn't be in this situation. "NO!" he yelled a bit too quickly.

"You were weren't you." Mahiru said surprised "You don't have to be jealous of me. I thought you could care less."

"I couldn't care less about your private life! Especially your love life!" He went downstairs the same way he left her at school.

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'How could I let my emotions run loose? Especially right in front of her. The least I could've done is talk to Nozomu.'

'Yeah. The least you could've done is talk to Nozomu. You know he would tell Misoka and then she would come back to your conscience.'

'Are you sure you are not her. How do I know that she didn't just tap into me.'

"Because she doesn't know that you went to Mahiru 's school today.'

'Good point.' Mitsuru was at the bar just cleaning some glasses trying to get his mind off that day's events. The bar was going to open in an hour and Mitsuru was wandering where everyone was. It wasn't like them to be late. Oh well for them. The night off for him. He needed air anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are we Nozomu?" Akira asked seeing as they had been on the road for an hour now. Nozomu shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. "Nozomu…the bar is going to open in an hour. Don't you think it would be a good idea to pull over and ask for some directions?" Misoka asked.

"A man never asks for directions! We are naturally inclined with a sense of direction!" Nozomu fought back defensively. "What do you know anyway Akira!"

"Well…for one fact, we should be going north right now and we are going east. You should know Nozomu. You are a vampire and how do you guide your bat?" Nozomu blushed and did a U turn. "Plus. We do have an electronic guide." Misoka added.

Nozomu went to a brief stop. "When did that get there!" He was shocked. He never knew there was an electronic guide in the Moonshine. "Would anyone care to explain when that got here."

"Its been here the whole time, Nozomu. How come you never noticed it?" Akira asked.

"How come you never told me!"

0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

Mitsuru was walking in the park where he had first tried to kill Mahiru. Memories came back to him. He had hated her with all his heart back then. Now he was questioning that feeling. Mahiru had a thing about her that made people like her in a special way. A kind of way that just makes you happy when you are around her. Or was it just him?

Mitsuru sat on a bench and thought about this. He thought about how he felt about her and if it was fate when they met. All these thoughts were making him tired and he soon fell asleep.

About half an hour later, Mahiru came out looking for him. Nozomu, Akira and Misoka had finally made it home and he was the only one not there. She was worried so she set off to the park thinking, no, knowing he would be there. As she walked around occasionally calling out for him, She thought about when he had come up behind her and cut off her air. Did he really want to kill her, or was he scared that she might turn on him and kill him? All theses thoughts were giving her a headache.

Just as she was about o give up, she looked at one more bench and sure enough, there he was! 'Is he sleeping?' Mahiru thought walking over to his sleeping figure. She realized that he was in fact sleeping. Mahiru tugged on his shirt. It was getting cold outside and he was still in the t-shirt from earlier.

"Mitsuru. Mitsuru?" Now she was literally pulling him off the bench. Her hands slipped and he fell on the ground. Now he was up.

"Where am I?" Was his first question. "Its freezing out here!" was the next thing he said "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Now Mitsuru was awake and alert and pulling Mahiru along. They got home a little after 9 and everyone asked what happened. They explained, not the part about upstairs and then went to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I want to write at least once more before school starts in two days. My schedule will be back to normal. Soccer Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday and art class on the same day plus I see my big sister on Sundays. I will write when I get the chance and not until I see 10 reviews or more on the review chart! I looked at this stories stats and I have 81 hits added to 2 favourites and 3 story alerts. And these people don't even review! I have got o play my game cube one more time before school and get reviews. By the way, Emilio is a guy at my school and everyone including my friends think he is my boyfriend! I showed him around the school we hang out a lot and I almost had to hold his hand one time! He is from CanCun and can speak English really well. Once again, sorry for the short chapter but it is like 11:00 and I need to play my game cube till 3 in the morning or I will be frustrated. Read my story, review it and don't get me pissed and stay tuned I will write as soon as possible!**

_**MitsuruGirl**_


	4. 20 questions

**Ch. 4 twenty questions**

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story. I know you people are reading so…REVIEW! I looked when I first stated typing this chapter and it said I had 147 hits. If you want me to type faster than review every chapter I like seeing numbers. ON my other story only Fallen Angel Mitsu reviewed and I need one more to continue for motivation. I'd get my friends into it but they wouldn't have the slightest clue about the whole story…Maybe April would…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it or I'd be taking you ALL DOWN….Muhahaha! (All u good lawyers I mean)**

**Now… on with the story**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A new day arose, Mahiru got up Tuesday morning and stretched. "Yawn…" 'Why do I have to get up on mornings? She asked herself. Mahiru turned off her alarm and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and took her hair products into the shower.

As Mahiru walked in the shower, she thought of a song to hum. She got into the shower, turned on the water and put some shampoo in her hands. Mahiru closed her eyes and thought of Mitsuru. 'Why was he jealous yesterday? Could he had been offended that I might already have a boyfriend? Maybe he **does** like her…' Mahiru was thinking all of this as she hummed 'with you' by Linkin Park. She loved the band and their music, So do I) as much as she loved Mitsuru. 'Where did that thought come from? Must've been a stray thought' she convinced herself still freaked out at what she had just thought.

Mahiru got out of the shower and looked at the clock, She was late! Again…What else is new? She took a piece of toast and ran outside to find the bus had just left. She would have to wake up one of the guys to get them to drive her to school. They were all crazy drivers. Except Misoka…he drove too slow for her sake. Slow can be good, but in a situation like this it was bad. Very bad.

She went back upstairs and knocked on each door. Outside of Mitsuru's room there was some mumbling of "Stupid Girl has to go to school. Always Late…" At Akira's room she heard nothing. A little shifting but that was it. Mahiru didn't even try Misoka 's room. Finally, Nozomu opened his door. He was wearing some checkered boxers and a blue T-shirt to match his eyes. His hair was a little ruffled as he came out scratching the back of his head, his eyes barely open. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He questioned her trying to stay awake.

"Yeah…About that…Could you drive me to school? I'd pay you back any way you want! Please…" Mahiru put on cutest face she could muster. But Nozomu wasn't paying attention to that. He was thinking.

"Any way I want, eh?" A smile worked a way on his face. "Okay. You've got yourself a deal, Girlie. Just a minute." Nozomu closed the door right in her face making her think of the other day. "What are you waiting for!" he yelled from down the stairs. Mahiru just quickly got her stuff and ran out the door forgetting her lunch…Again…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nozomu and Mahiru were downtown when one of them finally spoke up form the so far silent drive. "So…about that favour…" Mahiru looked at him.

"Yeah, what about **that **favour?" She was starting to think it would be better to be really late than to do Nozomu of all people a favour. Now she was starting to get a little freaked. Nozomu just smiled and said…

"Well…I was thinking about the favour I wanted. Finally it came to me. We are going to play twenty questions!" His face lit up at the questions he was thinking of. Mahiru s face fell. Some how she knew what he was going to ask. This would leave a permanent scar on the way she looked at life.

"Fine. But we have to be done by the time I get to school." Nozomu opened his mouth to speak when a car just sped in front of him. "You crazy idiot! Shit man."

"First question. Do you like living with guys every where you turn?" 'That was a stupid question, Nozomu. Butter her up and soon she'll slip.' he thought

Mahiru thought for a minute. It wasn't that bad she guessed. "It's not bad I guess. Living with you guys makes me tougher not to mention lets me into the mind of a guy." She smiled. Nozomu expected her to say something like 'You guys always smell, man! Sheesh…take a shower!' Guess he was wrong. "Okay…next question. Who do you think is the cleanest one in the house?"

She looked at him funny knowing what the sure answer was. He is so full of himself. "You of course." "Why thank you! I had a feeling you would say that." Nozomu thought 'I am so full of myself '

"Who cooks the best?" All the questions went on like this till about the 12th one. Nozomu got around to the subject of the guys deepest secrets and finally he asked "Who do you like the best?" Mahiru just stared at him. "Excuse me?" she asked politely.

"Which of the guys do you like the most! Nozomu yelled slightly getting a little too excited.

"Oh… Umm…let's see." "Some time today please." "Fine. Uh would it be okay not to say you? And if so…you have to keep it a secret. Nozomu nodded and listened carefully. When Mahiru told him he nearly drove off the road. When he found himself again…he asked "How could you like _him _the most?" Mahiru looked at Nozomu and gave him a thoughtful grin. "I just can."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mahiru had been at school at school till about lunchtime when her name got announced on the PA. "Mahiru…please come down to the principal's office." Everyone oooed as she left the classroom. Mahiru was wondering what the problem was as she walked down the maze of a school. She went back to the previous days and weeks to see if she did anything bad but couldn't remember. Mahiru finally came to the principal's office and knocked on the door. The secretary opened the door and let her in.

As Mahiru looked around, she saw 2 strange people wearing black clothes. One of the people was a woman in a black tube top and some caprice. The other was a young man in a white muscle tee and black jeans. They looked suspicious. Very suspicious…The secretary left them alone. The woman called over for her to sit. Mahiru just stood there. "Mahiru Shiraishi, we know who you are…Princess."

She just stood there shocked. 'How do they know I am the descendant of the Princess?' "Come here Princess. We have a couple of questions to ask you." Now Mahiru was a little scared. She remembered she had forgotten her lunch and hoped one of the guys would drop it off. 'Please come.' Mahiru did as she was asked and went over to the woman. The woman leaned forward and said "My name is Onda. I know who you are and who you live with. The Moon Light Bandits, am I correct?"

Mahiru nodded. The man finally said something "What are they? We know they are anything but human. So tell us…exactly what are they?" Mahiru swallowed hard. "If I tell you what will you do to them. They are my friends. I don't want to do ham to them." Onda looked at the man and said "We will not do anything at the moment, but if you don't co-operate…we will have to." She looked at Mahiru and gave her a look of death.

"My friends are part of the lunar race. I will tell you what they are but you have to answer one of my questions after. She was scared and hoped one of them would come and save her before she had to tell. But no one came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stupid Girl.. She always forgets her lunch." Mitsuru had got up and was about to eat his breakfast, when he opened the fridge and found Mahiru' s lunch. "I better go drop it off before Misoka gets under my skin." he said getting his jean coat on. Akira was around the house and heard Mitsuru talking to himself. "Why don't you take the Moonshine and drop it off?" Mitsuru grunted and said "What did you think I was gonna do? Walk!" Mitsuru went out the door and got into the van.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am so tired. I made the volleyball team t school and have to do it about 5 hours a day. Which really sux. Not to mention I have to go to a 2 hour endurance training tomorrow. Sorry about the mix up with Misoka so to fix that up I am ending this chapter with a cliffy and review thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuhanyou - I know that it is not fair but that's life.**

**Fallen Angel Mitsu- You've been with this story since the beginning and thank you. Glad it made you feel better. You were the first one to actually review my other story so you got me out of the dumps too.**

**Addicted To Manga- No Pressure and I counted my hits and now I have 194. Sooo unfair.**

**If I get about 3 reviews per chapter than I should have 11. An easy way to make me review faster is to review every chapter cause I ain't reviewing till I get 12. Or more. Lol **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Still Tuesday

**Ch.5 Still Tuesday…**

**I am soooooo happy! I got 12 reviews and I made the W5H team at school! Life is good. Here are the review thanx. I will try to make this chapter long and I will update my other story.**

**Fallen Angel Mitsu- I forgive you and no worries. I can almost feel what you are saying in your reviews. I wrote the most I ever wrote on paper for a story project and have to get it graded, then we will see if my writing is really good…**

**Addicted to Manga- So many expectations in one review. Maybe Mitsuru won't save Mahiru. Who knows. I might!**

**Jezi Futhark- Wasn't it an evil way to end it? Oh well. By the way…would you have a good name for the evil guys? I am going for something that ends with Syndicate.**

**Stolekyospants- lol funny review. I could imagine that 2.**

**Girlie10- thank-you for your reviews. I can't believe you laughed that hard!**

**Disclaimer- I don't like you people that make me do this. I don't own it bla bla bla.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00oo0o**

"Well…I'm waiting." said Onda getting a little impatient. They had been there for about 10 minutes and Mahiru hadn't peeped. Mahiru looked up at Onda and sighed. "Ok. This is how I operate. You tell me who you are and why you are after me and I'll give you my information." Now Onda was the one sighing. "Should we tell her, Micheal?" Micheal nodded and looked at her. "We work for a syndicate. We are part of The Dark Lunar Syndicate. We are also a part of the lunar race. Since you are the descendant of the Princess, which every one knows now…we need you to complete our mission. I can not reveal that to you."

Mahiru know knowing what they wanted was a little more scared. "I will keep my end of the deal, but I will not say anymore than I want to. My friends, as you know are also part of the lunar race. One of them is a werewolf. Another is a vampire. One of my closer friends is a tengu and finally a kitsune. That is all I will reveal to you cause that is what you asked." Mahiru knew that these people were trying to manipulate her and it was starting to work. Micheal was giving her a hard stare full of hate and Onda, well lets just say that you couldn't describe the look on her face…

"Now that we have what we want and you have what you want, I think we want something else." Onda said. Onda was getting up and cornering Mahiru. "Micheal!" Onda snapped and in seconds he was behind her with her in an head lock. "W…Why are you…doing this?" Mahiru asked in a desperate attempt to find out what these people were after without dieing. "Lets just say I want to make this as painful as possible." Mahiru was struggling to keep conscience and finally she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I smell something. Quick, Micheal, put down the girl and act normal!" Micheal did as he was asked and put down Mahiru and not gently either. They sat down just as Mitsuru walked in. "What the hell happened in here!" he demanded. "Nothing really. We just asked your little friend a couple of questions and she fainted." Onda flashed her hair. "Why you little…" Mitsuru started charging putting Mahiru on one of the chairs. But before he could throw a punch, they disappeared. 'Who were those people, and what did they do to Mahiru?' Mitsuru thought as he picked her up again. 'I am gonna take her home even if she has this…school.'

When they got back, Mitsuru laid her on her bed and waited for her to wake up. Finally, at around 5:30 she got up. "Where am I?" Mitsuru was relived that she was awake, but he could never tell her that. "It's about time you woke up! What were you doing? Having a dream!" "Actually…I was." He was dumbstruck! He was trying to be mean and she just nodded it off like nothing! She **_WILL_** be miserable! "Its time for dinner. Come on slowpoke!" Mitsuru yelled in her face. "Okie Dokie Artichokie!" 'What the hell! I wonder what she dreamed about anyways…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Mahiru, how was your day?" Misoka asked. Mahiru started to remember the days events. Mahiru started "I was at school till about lunch. Then, the principal called me down to the office and I had no idea why. Turns out there were some people there that wanted to talk to me. Some creepy people named Onda and Micheal. They are from the Dark Lunar Syndicate. They threatened me saying if I didn't tell them who you guys were…they would find you and then, then…" Everyone was all ears. "It's okay Mahiru. You needn't say any more." Mahiru looked up and with her eyes filled with tears she said. "But I did! I told them and before I could say anymore I was knocked out cold" She started weeping and had her head in her arms. Everyone was terrified. "We better talk about this. Everyone, in my room…Mitsuru, you stay here. Try not to make it worse." Misoka said signalling everyone to come with him.

Mitsuru went to sit next to Mahiru and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Mahiru. No one can take down the moonlight bandits." Mahiru looked up with her tear stained face and said "That's easy for you to say. Remember, you've already died before and if you go now…" She was cut off by her own crying. Mahiru flung herself in to Mitsuru's arms. He was going to say something when Misoka 's words came back into his head. '_Try not to make it worse…' _He hugged her. Everything was going to be alright and he was going to make sure if it.

Later that night…

Mitsuru was sitting on his bed thinking of the day's events when he heard a knock at the door. "Go AWAY!" he screamed at the door. "It's Mahiru." she said softly. Mitsuru opened the door. "Sorry. I thought it was that annoying wolf." Mahiru laughed "It's okay. Can I come in?" "Be my guest." Mitsuru answered in an unusually happy tone. Surprised, she went in and sat on Mitsuru's bed. Mitsuru closed the door back, locked it and sat with her on the bed.

"So, what's happenin'?" Mahiru shrugged and asked "What was up with the act that was on tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked confused. "You know…hug, everything's gonna be okay. That stuff." At this point Mahiru couldn't even face Mitsuru because she was blushing. 'Why am I blushing!' she asked herself TRYING to face him. "What's wrong, Mahiru?" Mitsuru asked making her turn around. 'Oh no!' she thought trying to get him to let go. "W-what's, Wr-rong…!" Mitsuru struggled as he tried to turn her over. Instead…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I am going to go check on them." Nozomu yelled to Akira. "Fine, but bring your camera, you never know what you might find." Akira winked at Nozomu as he took his camera _and _his spare key and went up the stairs. You never know what to expect with those two.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mitsuru tried a bit too hard and the result was them, Mitsuru and Mahiru ending up lying flat on the bed face to face. Closer and closer they got, until…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Hey Mitsuru! You better not be killing her inside there!" The knocking continued until the door knob started to rattle. "Damn, Mitsuru…" He took out his key and put it in the lock. Mitsuru heard this and got off of Mahiru, went to the door and got his fist ready to knock Nozomu out. Nozomu opened the door and without even expecting it, he was knocked out cold. "Stupid Nozomu." Mitsuru looked at Mahiru and said "Now where were we…" Mahiru, her face red as ever, (may have even our redded Inu-Yasha kimono) looked at Mitsuru shakily and her head twitching as it turned and said quickly "MaybeIshouldcomebacktomorrow,bye!" She raced out of the room leaving a poor Mitsuru saying "But I was just going to tell why…"

Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking? Just run out and leave him. What must he think of me now…I better apologize to him tomorrow. Mahiru lay down in her bed and thought about what had happened that day. She fell into a peaceful sleep. Mahiru' s dreamless sleep wasn't disturbed that night, but in other places…it was anything but dreamless.

… Dream

What am I doing at school? Closing in on the bench, he sat down next to…Mahiru! Now something's fishy. The boy was talking to Mahiru and they were laughing and then there was something about a rumour and before he knew it, he was about to kiss Mahiru! "A metal Boot! A Metal Boot!" Mitsuru screamed. 'Hey! That should be me!' he thought.

"Ahhh….!" **_AKIRA _**screamed. "Why'd I have that dream and not Mitsuru?" Akira got up to go get some milk when he heard a rustle behind him. He turned around to see Mitsuru sleep walking towards him with a death glare. Not sticking around to find out, Akira ran into Mahiru 's room and under her bed.

0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Yawn' "What a good sleep that was!" Mahiru, in a good mood, got up…or tried to get up, but she couldn't. Someone or something was blocking her. Now that she had a good look she could see a form lying horizontal of her. Mahiru shook it and shook it. The IT wasn't getting up. Sooo…..she started poking it. Poke. Poke. Poke. Nothing. She knew she was going to be late now but what else was new. Since poking the thing wasn't working, she used the _technique _that could get anyone awake. She tickled it! The thing started to move. Then it jiggled. THEN it started to sqirm and giggle like a little girl. Finally, it's head popped up.

"Mitsuru?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0000000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sry for the short chappie but I hav soccer in da morning and it's a quarter to 1 AM. Some more review thanx.**

**SaKuRa995- u r welcome. More will com.**

**anime girlie10- fine by me. Don't over do it. And gramm_er _is spelt grammar.**

**DragonKittyKYO - okie dokie**

**RosetteCross- sry. But stick with it.**

**I m sry if I missed u. I will have to delete mi other story. I can't balance two seeing as I already have this one doing so well…but in case of anything, I still have the file. Until next time…**

**Read, and review!**

**  
**

**  
**


	6. Trully,Madly, Deeply

**Firstly, I am sooooo sorry for not updating. We have this huge project at school, which is already late, and not to mention some personal problems. So if you people will forgive me, ( and put down pointy sticks) I will not make this author's note big and will get on with the story. And this chapter will not have any review thanx because I am really tired. Oh yeah, anything bolded is part of something else so it won't interfere with the dialog. Be warned. Lots of M/M fluff. **

**Enjoy.**

**Ch.6 Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mitsuru?" Mahiru had just finished poking him as his head popped up. "Wha…" Mitsuru too tired to get up just plopped back down on Mahiru. "Ten more minutes…" He mumbled. Mahiru shrugged her shoulders and decided to shake him awake. It was the only way she was going to get to school on time. Mitsuru on the other hand had no intention of getting up. When Mahiru picked him up, his mouth was open and **DRULE **was coming out of his mouth dripping on Mahiru. (Imagine that…O.o) "Gross, Mitsuru!" she yelled instinctively dropping him on the bed and trying to get up. It would probably take a marching band to wake him up.

Akira, who was still under the bed at the time felt the rumble. "Huh, Wha…" Forgetting he was under the bed, he bumped his head and fell unconscious. Poor Mahiru 's saviour was now unconscious and she was left to deal with Mitsuru all by her lonesome.

"Damn…" Mahiru said unknowingly. Shocked that she just said that, she covered her mouth and did what her parents had taught her to do if she ever cursed or swore. Mahiru, using all her strength got up and ran to the washroom and got some soap and water and rinsed her mouth with it. She accidentally swallowed some of the soap and now had the hiccups. "Gre, hic, at! Now I have, hic, hiccups." Mahiru went back into the room to see that Mitsuru was still sleeping. She looked at the clock and realized there was no way she was going to get to school until lunch the earliest. She sighed. Sighing must've scared the hiccups away because she no longer had them.

Mitsuru was still sleeping and she decided she might as well clean her room. The first place she started for was under the bed. Mahiru looked under the bed and the first thing she saw was a whole bunch of dust bunnies!"This will have to get cleaned up." she said. Not wanting to wake up Mitsuru, she went under the bed and cleaned up the most she could before she bumped into something. "That's funny. I don't remember putting anything under the bed."

She took a closer look and saw, "Akira!" Mahiru yelled by accident and woke up the werewolf. Akira looked at Mahiru and said "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Mahiru shook her head. This was not the time to be questioning her.

"The question is, What are you doing in my room!" Akira scratched his head. "Umm…"

"Oh yeah!" Mahiru hushed him and pointed to the sleeping tengu. "Sorry…Well yesterday night , I had a weird dream so I went to get some milk when I saw Mitsuru . He was sleep-walking with a death glare on his face. It scared me so I ran into your room and under your bed though I had no idea Mitsuru was here too. Do you know why?" Mahiru looked over at Mitsuru. 'What would make him want to come here sleep walking?' Mahiru thought.

"Okay Akira! Time to get out of my room and never come back!" Mahiru said laughing evilly. Akira was scared of this and said while rushing to the door "And I will not tell anyone about the events that have just happened!" He saluted and ran out of the room like a little girl.

'Okay. Now that Akira is gone, its time to do some serious cleaning.' She jumped up and took an oath. "No matter what, I will clean this room before 3 today." As she said that Mitsuru woke up. "Good morning Mahiru."

Mitsuru's POV( Point of View)

'Did those words just come out of my mouth! What the hell!' Mitsuru thought. "Good morning to you too." Mahiru waved.

"What the hell am I doing in your room?" Mahiru thought for a moment. "Why don't you just go back to sleep and stop making my room toxic with your cursing!" Mahiru yelled at him.

"Well I don't wanna go back to sleeping in your bed!" Mitsuru yelled.

"In that case, you might as well pick up a broom and start helping me clean this pig-sty." Mahiru thought for another minute. 'I think she's thinking of black-mail…' Mitsuru thought.

"If you don't, I won't tell you what you're doing in my room." ' Oh shit. She got me there.' Mitsuru humfed and got a broom to start cleaning.

Around 2:30, they finally finished. Mitsuru gave up half way through and decided it would be better to sleep. Mahiru was very tired after all that cleaning and decided a nap would be good for her to. She climbed into her bed right beside Mitsuru and sighed. She hoped she would have happy dreams with him there.

0o0

It was around 8 o'clock that Mitsuru decided to wake up. 'I feel like someone else is there.' He looked around beside him to see Mahiru sleeping soundly holding onto his arm. Not wanting to wake her up, Mitsuru tried getting up but Mahiru looked up at him with sleepy eyes and said

'**I'll be your wish I'll be your dream I'll be your fantasy'**

"Don't leave. I need some one to stay with me." 'What's she getting at…'

"Please don't leave me…" With that she fell back asleep.

"Mahiru…" His eyes softened and he picked her up with strong arms. "I won't leave you Mahiru."

'**I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need'**

Mitsuru turned into a full tengu and opened the window. Since it was summer, it was warm outside and he didn't have to worry about her freezing.

He listened to her breathe a bit more before he took off, just to make sure she was still there. Hugging her closer, he took off. 'Don't worry Mahiru. I will protect you.'

'**I love you more with every breath Truly, Madly, Deeply do… That leave me deeply too…**

0o0

Mitsuru was flying when Mahiru woke up again. "W, Where are we?" Mitsuru looked down on her. "We are going somewhere special." he said plainly. ' Why, why do I suddenly feel this way…what is this feeling…'

Finally stopping, Mahiru looked around at her surroundings. All she could see were trees and the beach line. "Why did you take me here?" she asked. "I just need to prove something to myself." He said plainly.

**I will be strong I will be faithful I'm counting on a new beginning…**

' Maybe if I can protect her tonight, just tonight, I will find a new meaning to life. Maybe, just maybe, the reason I am who I am is because I have no one to love and protect.'

**A reason for living A new meaning ya**

"All you need to prove is that you need someone to love." Mahiru turned to face him. "Mitsuru…" He shushed her and looked her in the eye. "Mahiru, I…" Their faces were closing in till they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

**I want to stand with you on the mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea**

The gap between them soon faded and they were in a deep kiss.

**I wanna lay like this for ever Until the sky falls down on me**

When they finally pulled back, Mitsuru looked into Mahiru' s eyes and said "I finally found what I need to prove to myself."

"Mitsuru."

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish to heaven that will make you want to cry**

Mitsuru and Mahiru lay down on the beach just as they were. Happy for being with each other and happy that they were alone. Looking up, Mitsuru saw a shooting star and said to Mahiru "Make a wish…who knows, it just might come true."

"I wish that I can have someone to love and protect. Someone that will stay with me forever." Mahiru looked over at Mitsuru with loving eyes and whispered 'Mitsuru…' "Huh. Mahiru. Why are you crying? Was it me…I'm sorry."

**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
**

"No. It wasn't you. It's just, your wish. It was so sweet." She lay down on her back in the sand. Mitsuru lay down right next to her and put his arm around her and hugged her close to him. "Those weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy."Mahiru whispered.

**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection **

**Of the highest power and lonely hours The tears divide you**

Mitsuru looked at Mahiru and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You know, I was just thinking. What if this is destiny…you know, it was all meant to be this way." Mahiru looked at Mitsuru and closed her eyes.

**I want to stand with you on the mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea**

"I believe everything happens for a reason. You and me. Its seems that now it should be called 'we'." (quote from winnie the pooh )

Lying down together felt like heaven because no one took advantage.

**I wanna lay like this for ever Until the sky falls down on me**

She fell asleep in his arms as he fell asleep in hers. This was just like heaven. Too bad dreaming couldn't be the same.

_Mitsuru and Mahiru's dream_

There was complete and total oblivion. Then there was her. She was so far away in the distance he could hardly see her. Suddenly, he could see her! But she was still far away. I started running calling out to her. She wouldn't answer.

**Oh can't you see it baby' Don't have to close your eyes **

Then, she said it, the words I had been longing to hear. "I love you, Mitsuru." Shocked at what she said, he didn't stop running. "Wait for me…"

She said it again. "I love you." "Then why won't you wait…"

**'cause it's standing right before you**

_End_

Awoken with a start, Mitsuru looked around wildly while Mahiru did the same. They caught each other's eyes and hugged tightly.

"Don't ever leave me, Mitsuru! I love you."

Mitsuru pulled away from her and said "I love you too, Mahiru. I promise to protect you with my life."

**All that you need will surely come…**

They lay down again looked at each other. Falling asleep again was all that they needed to be happy.

**I'll be your wish I'll be your dream I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need**

**I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..  
That leave me deeply too'**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain Iwanna bathe with you in the sea wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me  
**

0o0

**Sure seems like a one shot ending. Well its not because I can't right a one shot. Sorry for the long wait. I wrote a song in this chappie because it came to me while reading another fanfic. It s by Cascada and called Truly, Madly, Deeply. If you do listen to this song you will know how beautiful it is. I wrote it this long because who knows how long it will be before I update again. Plus, It's my b-day on Wednesday! Yay!**

**Bi!**


	7. Memories

CH.7 - Memories

**Once again I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But now that school is done, I'll try to update every week. The story is not done and not even close to being finished. Just so you know.**

**Good news- Soccer Team is in First**

**Bad news- lost 2 friends on last day. Wahhhh! So many tears.**

**Good news-People at my old school still remember me! They still remember!**

**Good news- the story is not done!**

**Bad news-it will be kinda jumbled**

**0o0o**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Huh wah?" Getting up was the worst part of the day. Looking at her calendar, she saw it was Friday.

FRIDAY!

How long had she slept for! "Ahhhhhh! I misses the last day of school! And I have to go to collage next year! What was I doing? How did I sleep for so long! Why am I screaming!" Going a little overboard, Mahiru was on the floor with her hands on her head and screaming at the ceiling.

Wait. Why was no one coming? She got up, recovering her marbles and made her way downstairs. Where was everyone?

She looked in the kitchen. No one. She looked in the bathroom. No one. She looked in Nozomu' s room. No Nozomu. She looked in Misoka' s room. No Misoka. She looked in Akira's room. No Akira. She looked in Mitsuru's room. No Mitsuru. Where was everyone? But somehow being in Mitsuru's room gave her comfort. Now she knew that at least they were okay.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks! Today was the day she was waiting for! Today was the **CRUISE**! "Ohmygodohmygod!" I have to get ready! I'll put on a summer dress and do my hair!"

Racing upstairs and cursing to herself she quickly made her bed and took out her dress and suitcase. After, she finished she brushed her teeth and took a hypersonic shower. Putting all her personal needs in her case, she put on her dress and went back down the stairs and went zoom out the door. Mahiru flagged down a cab and jumped in the back.

"Where to?" The cabby said looking over his shoulder. "The harbour!" Mahiru screamed at him. "That would be…" "**DRIVE!"** Being to scared to look back, the cabby took off towards the harbour.

**At the Harbour**

"Hey look guys! It's Mahiru!" Akira yelled over his shoulder before running to give her hug. "How come you guys left me?" Mahiru pleaded.

"Well, this morning when we went to go to wake you up, seeing as you had been sleeping for days, you weren't there!" Looking over her shoulder at Mitsuru, she saw that he was in deep thought. "Come to think of it, neither was Mitsuru." wink "But that's impossible! I woke up in my room this morning and I heard my alarm!" Nozomu just looked more amused.

pant pant "Excuse me." Looking around the person found what she was looking for. "Miss Mahiru, there has been a mix up in your rooms." Exchanging glances with the others, she listened. "We found that we had accidentally put to many people on this cruise. So as a result…" 'Uh-oh. I sense something bad is going to happen.' " There are only 2 rooms for your party. I apologize." Scampering away before they could say anything to protest Mahiru, Mitsuru, Nozomu and Akira looked at each other.

"I'm bunking with Akira!" Nozomu announced before anyone even recovered from the fatal blow to their minds. Akira just looked at him and said "ok." quietly. "And!" Everyone still looking at Nozomu. "I call the **bed!**! (notice the singular bed instead of beds…)

"What do you mean, bed?" Mitsuru spoke up. "Didn't you know that there was only one bed in one room. Oops. Guess I forgot to tell you." Nozomu chuckled. "I actually thought you were a nice guy, Nozomu." Mahiru accidentally said out loud. "What was that?"

"Attention all passengers! We will be boarding in a couple minutes. Please gather your luggage and start filing onto the cruise ship! Thank-You."

"Guess that's our cue." Nozomu said.

**0o0o**

"Yes. Everything is going according to plan. In a week we will make our move. Is that clear, Onda and Michael?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. But you know if you mess up that there will be consequences if you fail."

"Yes Sir!"

"I want you to stay low and observe. Report back when you have good information. With that tengu with the princess, it will make our plans even easier! Now go!"

**0o0o**

"Well, here's our room." Dropping her bags, Mahiru gazed into the room. It was like a whole other world. There was a humungous bathroom around the corner with the all inclusive Jacuzzi and shower and bath tub. Not to mention there were bath fizzes, incense and scented candles. She could get used to this kind of living.

"Mitsuru! Come in here! You've got to see this bathroom!" Looking around she didn't see him. "Mitsuru?" She looked at the bed and there he was sleeping like a baby. 'Wow that bed is big enough to fit two of us.' Realizing what she had just thought, she replaced it with 'but of course I am sleeping in it.'

"Mitsuru." She poked him and then remembered his weakness. Tickling. tickle tickle "Wha…what do you want?" Now awake he gazed at the room. "This room is **HUGE!" **

"Do you want to look around the ship with me, Mitsuru?" He shrugged. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do." With that they walked out the door together.

**0o0o**

"Mitsuru?"

"Yah?"

"Why don't you ever talk about your child hood? I want to know more about you."

"Well, it was really painful for me." He answered looking away. (**this is different than the book because I have only read the 1st one **) (**Oh yeah. When he is in the palace the time is different from the real world by hundreds of years.)**

"When I was younger, I lived at the palace and would always play by this strange well. But sometimes I thought it was reaching out to me. My parents had already abandoned me so I would sneak in until one day I got caught. One of the palace guards had caught me stealing water from the well I had found. The guard brought me to the princess who adopted me. She looked a lot like you. At that time I was maybe two or three. At first I fought and struggled but soon I got used to the servants getting me everything. But one day that all changed. I was at my favourite part of the palace, the well when I heard a scream. Wondering where it had come from I ran to go look for a guard or servant but when I actually found one, he was dead."

Mahiru gasped. By that time they had stopped walking. Mitsuru continued.

"I ran through the palace as fast as I could but every time I found another guard, they were either dead or just hanging on to life. Finally I came to the princesses room. I heard another scream and saw a shadow leap. I was so scared that I hid behind the door. Then…I saw blood spatter. The shadow leaped again and was gone. When other people came to see who was screaming…They saw the blood on me and immediately thought it was me who murdered the princess. From that moment on I was banned from the palace and every time someone looked at me all I saw was hatred. Even though it wasn't me and I don't even know who it was, I can never go back to face my memories. I knew I was all I had in the world and I turned into an independent person who cared for nothing but himself. Then the others came along and I started caring a bit more for other people. You know the story from there. They are the only ones who know the whole story."

"Mitsuru…I…" Mahiru choked on her words. Could this mean a terrible death for her too! What about Mitsuru! She thought she had been through bad times, but Mitsuru, he had been through so much worse! Not being able to hold back any longer, Mahiru threw herself at him with a tear stained face.

"I.. I'm so sorry. I kept on pestering you and all that time I didn't know. Now everything makes sense." Mitsuru looked down on her and felt sorry for her so he returned the embrace and even though they didn't know it, it would be like that for a while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000ooo

******How did you like that? I really only have read the first book and know some things only from reading other fics. I know. I'm terrible. Forgive me if it seems really jumbled. I'm really tired from spending my whole day in the sun, even though its only 10:50. Last year I pulled all nighters. I miss those times. 4 reviews and I just might update. Sorry for the wait. In case you didn't realize it yet, the last chapter was really just a wild card because I was brain dead with tests galore. **

4 reviews or more!

MitsuruGirl


	8. From a Perfectly Good Day to

**Hi There! If my mom had told me I'd be in camp up till now…I would have told you. Another heads up is that in some chapters I might add some songs that no one sings, just to add to the feel of the story. They will be bolded. I hope you had a great summer and enjoy this chapter. I'm skipping the first verse of this song because it doesn't fit in. The song is called 'Hurting Each other' by the Carpenters.**

**Note I am making this up as I go along. If it's jumbled I am sorry. Oh yeah. A little OOC in this chapter. Out Of Character. Enjoy.**

**Ch.8 - From a Perfectly Good Day to…**

**0o0**

**In the Room-**

"I still can't get over how big this room is! It's even bigger than our rooms at the bar!"

"What do you expect, we are going to be staying here for a **Long **time." Mitsuru said putting a lot of emphasis on the word long. How he knew he would dread this every second of every day. Except today of course. Today he had shared a hug with Mahiru SCORE … Where's Mahiru?

Looking around the room, he saw that she was in the bathroom seeing as the door was closed. Now he could actually see how big this room actually was. Okay…let's make a list!

**10 good things about this cruise**

**1. Wide Screen TV**

**2. 1 King size bed**

**3. Bathroom- bath fizzes, shower, Jacuzzi, bathtub, incense, scented candles**

**4. Carpeting**

**5. PayPerView**

**6. A Window towards the sea**

**7. Room Service Score**

**8. Mini fridge with snacks**

**9. No Nozomu, Akira, or Misoka**

**10. FREEDOM!**

"Hey, Mitsuru! What's that you're writing? Can I see…" Before he could pull away and say none of your business! Mahiru got the paper."Wow! That's a long list. Have you been doing this the whole time? I thought you saw nothing good in this cruise…guess I was wrong."

"Who said you could look at it !"

**All my love**

I give gladly to you

All your love

You give gladly to me  


"You never said I couldn't." Mahiru answered calmly without even looking at him. She said this because she was rummaging through her suitcase. "ahhh…! Found it!"

"Found what?" Mitsuru asked peering over her shoulder. But before she could answer him there was knock at the door. Mitsuru went to go answer it. When he opened the door his whole expression changed. It was that lady who ran away.

"I just came to see all the winners and check up on them." The lady said this but hesitated when she looked at Mitsuru. If looks could kill she would have been dead the minute she walked in the door.

"I'm sorry, was I disturbing something?" The lady asked looking at Mahiru. "No, but if you don't mind…**please **don't come back to this room unless we call for it." Mitsuru said roughly going to lie down on the bed his back turned to the lady. Knowing that this was the time to go, she said 'goodbye' to Mahiru and walked down the hall to a different room.

**Tell me why then**

Oh why should it be that

we go on hurting each other  


When the door was closed, Mahiru stomped up to Mitsuru and slapped him on his back. "Get up!" she yelled in his ear. She was fuming. He turned his head and looked at her. "What." Becoming madder by the second, she yelled "Don't what me! I don't mind if you treat me like that, but a total stranger! I don't know what set you off but it wasn't her fault that there was a mix-up! Now. If you don't mind, I need an escort out of this room and to the diner. Don't talk to me unless I talk to you or forgive you. And if you see that lady you **better **apologize!" Turning her back to Mitsuru she walked to the door. "Are you coming or not!" Blinking and then gulping, he quickly scurried out of the bed and went for the door.

**We go on hurting each other**

Making each other cry

Hurting each other

Without ever knowing why…  


**0o0**

**At the Diner**

"She still not talking to you?" Nozomu whispered to Mitsuru. "How'd you know?" Mitsuru answered.

"I think this whole boat heard her yelling at you. Don't feel bad. She'll get over it." Nozomu reassured him. "Yeah sure. I never even knew how cruel girls could be." Mitsuru said looking at her sitting with Akira. "Welcome to my life." Nozomu said. "Wait here she comes…"

"Mitsuru. I think I want to go back to the room now. Don't follow me unless you want to go and deal with me." Mahiru said looking him straight in the eye making him nervous. "Whatever." He said still not looking her in the eye. "The key, Mitsuru."

"Yeah, Yeah." Still searching for the key, "You did bring the key, didn't you, Mitsuru." Her eyebrows were twitching now. Looking up. "Umm…"

"Now he's done it." Nozomu whispered to Akira. He nodded.

**cant we stop hurting each other**

"I can't believe you lost the key already! Now we have to go find that lady and get a replacement." Looking around the room, Mahiru spotted the lady talking to some other winners. "Now is your chance to apologize."

"Excuse me miss." Mahiru asked tapping her on the shoulder. "Excuse me." The lady said to people she was talking to. Turning back around "Yes, what is it?"

"My friend has something to say to you. Mitsuru." Mitsuru stepped up, and without even looking at the lady said "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier…" Mitsuru had been re-hearsing it so maybe Mahiru would forgive him. "I treated you badly even though it wasn't your fault about the mix-up. I hope you accept my apology and you can come knocking at the door any time as long as it is not at night."

**Gotta stop hurting each other**

"I forgive you. I remember having a boy friend just like you, but I put him in his place. She is very lucky to have you as a friend." The lady turned to Mahiru and whispered something to her making her face turn red. "Oh and what is it you wanted other than that?"

"I left the key in the room… do you have a spare?" nudge "Please." Smiling. "Of course. Oh and by the way, my name is Mimi. If you need anything, feel free to ask."

"Good job Mitsuru." Mahiru said ruffling his hair. "Yeah, whatever."

**0o0**

**Back at the Room**

"Mitsuru?"

Looking up from the TV, he said "Yeah?"

Looking away and holding onto her arm she said "I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier." This caught his attention. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that you treated her like you treat me all the time. I kinda, just, snapped because you pushed me to breaking point. I know I said I should forgive you, but I want you to forgive me." She finally looked up with pleading eyes.

"Please."

Mitsuru being Mitsuru couldn't turn down her pleading eyes. "Okay. I forgive you and I'm sorry too." He looked at her. "Wait, you aren't crying are you?"

**Making each other cry**

'Oh man! Now I made her cry! Think Mitsuru! Think! I know' grin'

"Don't cry _Mahiru."_ Mahiru looked up. "You called me by my name!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks."

**Breaking each others hearts**

**0o0**

"So far everything is going according to plan. Mahiru and Mitsuru are together, and it looks like Mahiru has total control over him. From what happened today, it looks like she is not gonna let him out of her sight."

**Tearing each other apart**

"Excellent work agent, _Mimi_."

"Thank you, master. I will be sure to report back to you soon."

"Do as you wish, just make sure everything still goes as planned."

**0o0**

**The next day**

"Attention all passengers! This is your captain speaking."

Everybody looked up for some reason to the speaker phones.

"Today we will be porting on a nearby island called 'Homing Island'. When we are there, please feel free to explore, but be sure to come back to the ship before night fall. We will give you a further announcement when we port."

When the announcement was done, everybody looked around buzzing. They were all talking about how they had never heard of this island and if it even existed.

"Have you ever heard of 'Homing Island', Nozomu?" He shook his head. "What about you, Akira?" Same answer. "Mitsuru?" He looked at her. "Now if they don't know this stupid island…how the hell am I supposed to know it!"

"Just asking…" Nozomu and Akira looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Attention all passengers! This is your captain again!"

Once again everyone looked up.

"We are going to be at Homing Island in about ten minutes. Please get ready to board the island."

Mahiru looked at the guys. "Are you guys going to come…because I'm going and what if something happens to me…" Nozomu looked at Akira and laughed. "Oh. That's not our responsibility!" Mitsuru looked up hoping. No begging that it wasn't what he thought. "It's Mitsuru's!" They left laughing their heads off. "We're gonna go see if we can go hook up some chicks! See ya later!"

There was going to be hell on earth today.

**0o0**

**Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I had to cut it short to not give away the next chapter. Sorry. Thanks to all reviewers. 3 reviews and then I start writing the next chapter so its in the hands of you guys now.**

**Chow.**

**MitsuruGirl**


	9. SorryAgain

**A/N: I know I've kept u waiting for months and I know how it feels to wait. So a little bit after I write this note I will start the next chapter and I will _TRY _to make it longer than the rest. So at the beginning of the chapter I will say sorry again like I always do and u can read the story.**

_**Tell me your thoughts on this subject.**_

_**MitsuruGirl **_


	10. Homing Island

**Ch. 10 - Homing Island**

**A/N: I know this is getting old but I am ever so sorry for not writing. It's not that I don't have time…its just that…well, I'm just lazy.**

**0o0**

"I never wanted to go on this stupid cruise you know." Mitsuru said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, stop being such a wet rag!" Mahiru said punching him playfully. Mitsuru rubbed his arm. "You're stronger than you look you know."

"I know."

Mitsuru and Mahiru had just gotten off the now docked ship and were walking into the forest. "Why are we going to the forest?" Mitsuru asked. Something about this place was giving him bad vibes. Not to mention all the weird sounds he was hearing. Mitsuru had never been to a zoo or anywhere outside the city or the kingdom so this was new to him.

"Are you scared?" Mahiru asked grinning. She was enjoying this vacation probably more than anyone else. It was a god time to get to know Mitsuru more which gave her an evil and yet tempting idea.

"Hey Mitsuru!" Mahiru said suddenly. She grabbed his arm even though it was in the pocket of his shorts. Then she pointed over to a random tree.

Mitsuru having **almost **jumped looked at the tree she was pointing to. He didn't see anything wrong with it but then again he was getting an eerie feeling. "What?"

"I thought I heard something…" Mahiru said pretending to look scared. "Guess it was nothing." Mitsuru shrugged and started walking again. Little did he know that Mahiru was still holding onto his arm, either that or he just didn't care. ( : O

Time passed and neither of them had said a word. It was around noon now and the sun was in the center of the sky. It was starting to get uncomfortable. Who would break the silence first?

"Umm, Mitsuru."

"Ya?"

"Two things. Firstly, do you know where we are going?"

"No. I thought you knew."

"Oh, okay. Secondly…"

"What? Speak up."

Mahiru for some reason not wanting to say her thoughts out loud even though no one else was around whispered into Mitsuru's ear. The expression on his face was priceless.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Mahiru nodded. Mitsuru was to busy thinking of what consequences he would have to suffer if he didn't obey. "Come on Mitsuru…I really have to. All I need you to do is keep watch. Who knows what's on this island."

"Fine."

Mahiru ran into some bushes and Mitsuru followed blindly. He didn't want to see what was coming next. He turned around and waited. He waited and waited and waited. Something wasn't right.

"Mahiru?!" Mitsuru called. No answer. He ran into the bushes where she was supposed to be. There was no sign of her. The strange thing was that he never heard or saw signs of a struggle and when he looked around, there were no broken tree branches or any strange footprints. "Mahiru?!"

**( Kudos to you guys who figured out what just happened…or think you know what has been happening.)**

Mitsuru was worried. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, but since he is like a freaky emo kid, he didn't know what this feeling was. He was just about to break a power charm because he was sure he looked everywhere in this area when he turned his head one last time…

"**BOO!"**

Mahiru jumped off the branches of a tree over head and popped up right in front of Mitsuru's face. The colour drained from his face and he started swerving in circular motion. Mitsuru was about to faint! Blackness surrounded his eyes till he could see no more and finally he fell to the ground.

**A couple seconds later…**

"Mitsuru! Mitsuru! Get up!" A voice screamed in his poor ears. "Arg. You're hurting my poor little _'Tinky and Minky.'" _

Mahiru looked down at Mitsuru. "Your what?" Mitsuru looked up at her. "Tinky…" He said pointing to his left ear, "And Minky…" He said pointing to his right ear. "You're hurting them…" Mitsuru looked like he was ready to cry. Something wasn't right here.

"Are you okay, Mitsuru?" Mahiru asked putting a hand on his head. "My name isn't Mitsuru!" He said crossing his legs and arms. "My name is Mitsu." Mahiru looked at him with a surprised smile. "Okay _Mitsu_…" She said ruffling her hand through his hair. "We have to go back to the ship now. See," She said pointing to the darkening sky. "It's getting dark."

"Ok mama." Mitsuru sounded like he was 5 years old and it was slightly disturbing to Mahiru. She wasn't used to this kind of behaviour, especially since she had been living with guys for the past few years. Sure she always wanted him to be nicer, but not this nice.

Mitsuru grabbed Mahiru's hand and started singing. As far as Mahiru knew, the only person he sang for was the old princess. Then it hit her! Mitsuru thought he was five years old.

'_You looked a lot like her…'_

He must think I'm the princess and he's on the palace grounds. Mahiru looked up at the sky. It really was getting dark and she had to get back to the ship before they left her. As she exited the forest, she saw a lot of familiar faces which meant she was going the right way.

"Mama…" Mitsuru said tugging on her hand. "What is it _Mitsu."_ Mitsuru pointed to the ship and the people. "Where are we going?"

"On the ship. That ship will make us go back to the castle. You see Mitsu, it's a **magical **ship."

"Oh."

Mahiru and Mitsuru walked hand in hand to the dock where Akira and Nozomu were waiting for them. "Well, well ,well. What do we have here?" Nozomu said scratching his chin and grinning. He hadn't shaved in a while and was starting to grow facial hair. He looked like a real sailor.

"Mama? Who are those people?" Mitsuru asked. "Those are friends. They are Mama's friends."

"Oh."

Nozomu and Akira watched this scene unfold. "I'll explain on the ship. Speaking of which, we should get on. Come on Mitsu." Mahiru looked up at the watching boys. "Come on."

**0o0**

When the gang got inside the ship, they all went to Mitsuru and Mahiru's room. "So." Nozomu started. "How exactly did this start?"

"Well…when we came out of the ship, I told Mitsuru I wanted to go to the forest. He was against it but I'm pretty sure he realized he would be in trouble if he didn't come. So we went and then I wanted to trick him to see what he would do. I told him I thought I heard something in a tree and I swear, he **almost **jumped."

"I did not!" Mitsuru argued.

"Be quiet Mitsu." Mahiru ordered.

"Okay…"

"THEN…I told him something that I'm not gonna tell you…"

"She told me she had to use the washroom!" Mitsuru said giggling. Nozomu and Akira chuckled. (**Picture that)**

"Mama said to quiet down!"

"okay…"

"So I wanted to trick him again. I climbed into a tree and waited until he came wandering. When he finally came, I jumped out at him and he fainted. And now we are here."

"So what you are saying is he probably bumped his head and now he thinks he's five years old?" Nozomu asked.

"Exactly."

"Hmmm…."

"I have an idea!" Akira suddenly shouted breaking the silence. Everybody looked at him.

"What's your idea?" Nozomu asked.

"Well it simple really. We just have to make him faint again."

"How is that simple? He's Mitsuru after all."

"Well if you haven't already noticed…he is going a little bit soft." Akira said pointing at Mitsuru. "I guess you're right." Nozomu said.

"I am not soft!" He yelled. Mitsuru got up and stomped up to Akira. "Don't call me soft!" Then Mitsuru stomped on Akira's foot and went over to Nozomu and kicked him in the shin.

"Why you little…" Nozomu yelled holding him now bruised shin.

"I'll strangle you!" Akira yelled running after Mitsuru. Mitsuru made a face and ran off.

"We better go get them…" Mahiru said.

Nozomu was about to say something else when the captain started on an announcement.

"**Attention all passengers. I hope you enjoyed the island and the fresh breeze. We have now left the island and tomorrow we will be at sea again. Also, we will be having ball! I hope you all brought your dresses and tuxedos. I will inform you later when the exact date is. Thank-you."**

"Sounds interesting…" Nozomu said.

"Yeah."

**0o0**

"I'm gonna strangle you!" Akira yelled running after Mitsuru.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Mitsuru yelled back with his tongue sticking out. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a door.

"Oww….." He said looking at his tongue. It started to bleed. "Oh no, I don't like blood."

The world was starting to go black and he soon fainted.

**0o0**

"Ugh. My head hurts."

"Ahhh!"

Mitsuru just woke up and he wasn't expecting to see **4 **pairs of eyes staring at him. (Mahiru, Akira, Nozomu and some girl.)

"Who are **YOU**?!"

"I'm one of the nurses on the ship. It seems that you fainted. Twice. But you are okay now and that's all that matters. By the way, do you remember anything?"

Mitsuru shook his head.

"That's probably for the best." The nurse said. "Oh, and my name is Mary. Call me if you are having any problems…" Mary wrote down her number and winked at him as she walked away.

Nozomu and Akira looked at each other and then at Mitsuru.

"**Somebody's got a new girlfriend…"**

**0o0**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it and sorry to keep you waiting. I already told you my reason and it is true. I know what it's like to wait on something. Okay?**

**One last thing. I want to know what you think about the game 'MapleStory'. Gay or Not and why.**

**MitsuruGirl**


	11. The dollpart 1

**Hi All! I'm actually writing! You must be so proud! () clap! clap! **

**I'm so random. I was inspired to write this chapter while listening to Evanescence's 'Bring me to Life'**

**Which is the song for this chapter by the way! **

**I'm so random! I think it is all that sugar I had today! Tell me what you're doing for Christmas. I'm going to my aunt's!**

**I'm pretty cool for a 7th grader aren't I? **

**I started writing this chapter at 10:00pm on December 16. Let's see when I finish! Cause I'm stopping right now at 11:13 with about 640 words.**

**I'll tell u when I finish at the end of the chapter cause I'm bored.**

**0o0**

"I don't have a _new _girlfriend." Mitsuru complained. All of the guys were making fun of him and he hated it.

"Oh yes you do." Nozomu said. He was enjoying every second of this no matter how annoying he might be. Akira was just chuckling in a corner to himself and whispering something to Mahiru who laughed.

Nozomu went over to them. "What's so funny?" Mahiru whispered in his ear and he laughed. (**Inside Joke**)

Mitsuru was annoyed and looked at his watch. "Would ya look at the time." He said. "It's getting late. Better be going off to bed now. Come on Mahiru."

Mitsuru got up and grabbed Mahiru's arm. "Come on Mitsuru! Live a little bit! It's only 11:00!"

"No! I'm tired and I have the key. So you are either going to stay outside of the room in the quiet ship or you are going to come with me and go to sleep in a nice warm bed." (**Sounds wrong doesn't it…**)

"Fine! Be that way." Mahiru said as she went out the doors unhappily.

**0o0**

"Are you mad because you don't know what we were laughing about?" Mahiru asked as they got to their room.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

"No…" Mitsuru said looking down to the floor. How did she know these things? It was like she's reading my thoughts.

**Leading you down into my core**

"I'll change in the washroom." Mitsuru said quickly wanting to change the subject. "Oh. Ok."

Mitsuru got his clothes and went in the door to the luxurious washroom. As soon as he got in he slid to the floor with his back against the door and put his head down. Why was this happening to him? He had so many questions. Was he going soft? He was melting every time that **_girl _**got mad. He didn't understand. Mitsuru was in deep thought about this when he heard a knock on the door.

"Mitsuru? Are you okay in there? It's been 10 minutes…"

Mitsuru got up from the door and quickly and changed. His train of thought had been ruined and he thought he had been on a breakthrough.

**Where I've become so numb **

"I'm coming…just a sec!" He yelled through the door.

"Ok." Mitsuru answered quickly without thinking.

**Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

When Mitsuru came out the door Mahiru ran up to him. Mitsuru was surprised and knocked back when Mahiru gave him a hug.

"Mitsuru you have to promise me something…" Not waiting for him to answer she said, "You have to promise me that whatever happens you will protect me. No matter what!" Mitsuru was surprised. He was a person of his word. "Umm, okay."

"The only reason I'm asking," Mahiru said looking up, "Is because I feel like something bad is going to happen. I always follow my gut and it's never lead me wrong, especially when it lead me to you."

Mitsuru was shocked! What was happening? Something inside him was bubbling and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

**(Wake me up) **

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

(A/N: Well I'm writing again and it is December 30. That is why it takes so long. I get sidetracked (Christmas)

Ignoring the growing suspicion, he took his place on the floor. The feeling was still there and it was still growing. Something bad was going to happen, the question was. When.

Mitsuru put his head on the pillow and slowly went into a deep sleep. He was unaware of anything and everything that was going to happen that night. This would be his greatest downfall.

**0o0**

"Mitsuru is sleeping and so is Mahiru. Here is where we make our move. Now go!"

**0o0**

The door to Mahiru and Mitsuru's room creaked open. "Shit!" But no one awoke.

"That was too close."

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

The shadow took his time and carefully walked over to Mahiru's bedside. His inaudible words cast a spell of silence and hold on all the people and items in the room except for himself. He took out a razor and a doll out of his man bag.

Carefully, he cut into Mahiru's wrist.

Mahiru instantly woke up and tried to scream, but no words came out. She could not move or scream, the only thing she could do was watch the blood pour out of her slit wrist. The shadowy character was smiling the whole time. He smiled as she cried.

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

He smiled as she tried to struggle.

He smiled as she bled.

He smiled as she cried.

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

After watching her suffer for a while, the shadow picked up her wrist and the doll. He put the doll on Mahiru's wrist and chanted.

The only thing Mahiru could do was watch in horror. She cried at the pain. She cried as he smiled. She cried as the doll fused into her.

The shadow had done his job. He had made Mahiru into a human doll. Not a living one. She was trapped in the vortex of hate she had created with her mind. All the things she hated were there. They would haunt her for the rest of her eternity. In other words, she was in a state of living death. Even though she was trapped in the vortex, she would still be able to see what was going on without her. All the people she cared about worried. Scared for her. Scared that she would never wake up again.

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Having done his job, the figure put his doll back into his bag. (**lol. His doll.) **He took off his spell on the room and disappeared into the night.

**0o0**

**Eww. This chapter is really short. I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to write. I'm going to have to stop the chapter here. I know this sucks, but im at an author's block. Or am I…**

**So this will be part one of this two or 3 part series called the doll.**

**Sorry again.**

**MitsuruGirl**

**R and R**


End file.
